Gossip (Sleeping with Sirens album)
| length = 37:17 | label = Warner Bros. | producer = David Bendeth | prev_title = Live and Unplugged | prev_year = 2016 | next_title = | next_year = | misc = }} | rev1 = AllMusic | rev1score = | rev2 = Alternative Press | rev2score = | rev3 = Kerrang! | rev3score = | rev4 = Rock Sound | rev4score = 8/10 }} Gossip is the fifth studio album by American rock band Sleeping with Sirens. The album was released on September 22, 2017, through Warner Bros. Records and follows the band's fourth studio album Madness (2015). It is the first release since the band's departure from Epitaph Records and their first release on a major label. The lead single, "Legends", was released on July 14, 2017. Sound and influence Instrumentally, Sleeping with Sirens have strived toward a more pop-influenced sound and have departed from their post-hardcore style seen in the band's previous studio albums. In an interview with radio station 106.7 KROQ, Kellin Quinn spoke about the album's recording sessions. "Legends is one of the first songs that clicked when we started writing this record," recalls Quinn. "We started coming up with the music and it had such an epic sound to it. The hook kinda just came to me. I was thinking about everything we've been through as a band and the road that we’re trying to travel – and everything that you want to try to do in your life simply as a human being – the lyric, 'We could be legends after all' is something that makes a lot of sense because nothing's guaranteed in life but if you put forth the work and the effort and you try as hard as you can and you follow your dreams then maybe you can make something really awesome happen with your life. That's basically the idea behind the song." Release and promotion On July 6, 2017, the group teased the word "gossip". On July 13, Gossip was announced for release in September. In addition, a lyric video was released for "Legends". "Legends" was released as a single on July 14, accompanied with its music video. It was revealed on the same day that "Legends" will be used as Team USA's official anthem for the 2018 Olympic and Paralympic Winter Games in Pyeongchang, Korea. On August 3, "Empire to Ashes" was made available for streaming. On August 25, "Cheers" was made available for streaming. Between August and October, the group embarked on the Gossip tour with support from the White Noise, Palaye Royale and Chase Atlantic. Following a premier on Beats 1, "Trouble" was made available for streaming on September 5. On September 18, a music video was released for "Legends", which consisted of fan-submitted footage. In December, the group went on a tour of the US. In January and February 2018, the group are set to go on a headlining US tour with support from Set It Off and The Gospel Youth. In April, the group are set to go on a headlining tour in Australia and New Zealand with support from Chase Atlantic, Lower Than Atlantis and the Faim. Track listing Personnel Sleeping with Sirens *Kellin Quinn – lead vocals, keyboards *Jack Fowler – lead guitar, programming *Nick Martin – rhythm guitar, backing vocals *Justin Hills – bass guitar, backing vocals *Gabe Barham – drums, percussion Additional personnel *Dustin Richardson – assistant engineer *Jeremy Gillespie – assistant engineer *Alex Howard – backing vocals, harmonies, keys *Stevie Aiello – songwriting *Doug Allen – keyboards, programming *Myles Bendeth – programming *Adam Tindill – programming *Jaran Sorenson – engineer *Ted Jensen – mastering *Chris Lord-Alge – mixing *Brian Robbins – mix engineer, programming, recording engineer *David Bendeth – producer, mixing Charts References Category:2017 albums Category:Sleeping with Sirens albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums